…Estas… enfermo…
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta ha muerto, pero ha dejado una carta para que sea leído por Goku. Explicando su vida... bueno, solo la parte desquiciada de esta. Pero ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Para torturar o salvar las vidas de su familia?


**…Estas… enfermo…**

Sobre un ataúd, un sobre de papel con un sello de cera se posaba. EL ataúd negro y costoso era ni más ni menos que de Vegeta. Un hombre que la vida nos no había arrebato y bailo un vals con la muerte, yéndose en forma de alma sobre una nube de algodón. Un hombre que el tiempo había torturado, cambiado y, finalmente, moldeado su carácter y su mente; a tal punto que había sido preso de su propia mente. Acurrucado sin vida en ese ataúd negro.

Pero ahora, las palabras de sus familiares eran ahogadas por el llano de las mismas, sus amigos mantenían la postura desde el otro mundo, esperando su retorno. Mientras los familiares tenían en sus manos el poder de revivirlo; pero en su mente faltaba la decisión. Porque al traerlo podría provocar el mismo daño que había hecho, sin siquiera arrepentirse o evitarlo.

Pero, volviendo a la carta, esta fue abierta por la única persona que él había permitido. Pero fue leída por todos en la sala luego de él, Goku decidió compartir eso, ya que él se lo permitía.

Leyeron en vos alta las siguientes palabras en letra de su difunto amigo, enemigo, esposo y padre.

_"Hola. Kakarroto, espero que seas el primero en leer esto: si deseas compartirlo, puedes hacerlo, pero bajo tu propio riesgo._

_Como he estado mucho tiempo pensando como poder confesar todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, lo diré en forma de carta en idioma de los terrícolas. Expresado en una humilde carta. Sin embargo, fue difícil elegir las palabras para contar tales sucesos de mi vida._

_Con el tiempo en este pacifico planeta, he tenido pequeños escapes que me dieron tiempo de pensar sobre mi vida y todo lo que pude haber hecho y, por supuesto, hice. Rápidamente llegue a la conclusión que todo estaba mal._

_Haber matado, descuartizado, comido, torturado, desgarrado, desentrañado, abierto, cortado, mutilado, maltratado –y más- a los terrícolas que me he encontrado durante tantos años. De haber plantado sus brazos, de haber esculpido con sus cuerpos sin vida; de haberme comido familias completas._

_Estaba mal, todo eso estaba mal._

_Es problema no era eso, no del todo, el problema era que mi sangre guerra quería saciar su sed de destrucción –Y no le bastaba con los entrenamientos prácticamente mortales que realizaba- , pero la parte resentida de mi ser, que se intentaba destruir al darse cuenta o recordar que la fuerza de Kakarroto sobrepasaba la mía, y que la de sus hijos también podría; me destruía la mente y me carcomía el alma. _

_Porque la vida pacifica de este planeta no era para mí, yo quería salir y destruir, quería poder hacer lo que yo quisiera. Que temblaran por mi presencia y que con el solo hecho de escuchar mi nombre sea suficiente para que se les caigan las orejas. Pero de vivir en este planeta no sería suficiente._

_Ser asquerosamente rico, con una vida tan acomodada era digno de un rey. Pero no de un príncipe como yo. Por eso tome la decisión de arrebatarme la vida para evitar que cosas como estas ocurriesen. _

_Como nos les habrá quedado bien en claro el por qué lo hice, les explicare como más detenimiento: Pensé en matar a mi esposa, Bulma, en córtales el cuello, los brazos o hasta las piernas, prácticamente destrozarla por la única razón de que ella ya no me tiene miedo._

_¿Por qué haría yo eso? No lo sé… o quizás sí, pero me lo guardare en mi cabeza por ahora. _

_No solo lo pensé con ella, también quise matar a Trunks, o a Bra. Suena horrible y podrían pensar que soy un monstro. Pero sepan que Kakarroto tampoco es un santo._

_No, él también lo pensó. Con su respectiva familia. La sangre saiyajin nos hierve a ambos. Él se controla mejor que yo._

_Pero deben entender que haberle hecho caso por tanto tiempo a mis instintos y de la nada dejar de hacerlo. Tarde o temprano te consumirá, si no es a ti a tu familia. _

_No quiero decir que ahora mismo la baba se me cae de la boca al imaginarme el sabor de la carne que podría tener mi familia. Tener entre mis dientes la carne blanda, poder tomarme la sangre tibia del cuello y… ah… escuchar los gritos de súplica que podría estar pidiendo…_

_¿Estaré enfermo? ¿Tendré problemas?_

_Sí, no, quizás ¿Qué más da? Si los tengo: ¡que así sea! Los acepto, lo acepto: Soy un enfermo, pero uno feliz"_

Entre los presentes, la duda adornaba sus rostros húmedos por el llanto, otros hicieron muecas de asco, otros de pena, y uno ya lo sabía. Sabia eso y más, sabía que Vegeta era completamente capaz de controlarse.

¿Entonces por qué lo habría hecho? Las dudas que comenzó a reflejar los hicieron camuflarse entre la multitud. Goku no sabía qué hacer.

¿Podría reírse, llorar, lamentarse, irse? ¿Qué? Solo se quedó quieto, leyendo una y otra vez la carta.

Mientras, los presentas miraban el cuerpo de Vegeta que dejaba ver el ataúd, con el ceño fruncido, no demostraba ni paz, ni serenidad; demostraba enojo y rabia. Y, por supuesto, no mostraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que no quería llegar a la muerte, quería algo más. Pero Vegeta no se suicidó para evitar hacer daño. Lo contrario, quería regodearse en el infierno viendo el tormento que los acosaba a los vivos con su perdida. Quería verlos sufrir, lamentarse, llorar, y al final arrancarse las venas como última opción de dejar de sufrir…

O quizás, simplemente quería dejar de participar en el juego que llamamos… vida… ¿Cómo saberlo?

Fin.


End file.
